lloydalexanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Lloyd Alexander Books
Top 10 Lloyd Alexander Books 10. The Remarkable Journey of Prince Jen - The Prince must go to the Kingdom of T'ienkuo to find how to run a kingdom on happiness. A wise old man picks out 6 gifts for Jen to take. He loses some but gains friendships. Then he must confront his nemisis who stole his kingdom. 9.The Arkadians - Lucian is on the run from murderers and he meets up with a talking donkey, who is a poet, and a girl who has common sense. They set out on a trip that has many twists and turns. The comments the girl and the donkey make is a reason alone to read the book. 8.The Golden Dreams of Carlos Chuchio - Carlos is convinced that ''this ''treasure map is the one. He sets out and meets a girl who knows more than he does (and boy doesn't she make sure he knows it) and the worst camel puller in the world. One thing leads to another, and suddenly they are in the middle of a gang who wants to take over the country. You can't simply walk past that. But some would say there should be some method, and not just madness. 7.The First Two Lives Of Lukas Kasha - Lukas is pulled up on stage for a magician's show, being the town's clown and is dunked in water, where he is transported to a place called Abadan, where is is the king. Finding that people are jealous of his throne in weeks, he escapes with his life, barely. Now he must make his way to his country's enemy to defeat the challenger and claim his throne again. 6.Gypsy Rizka - Rizka is a gypsy who quick-witted, bright, and sassy. She plays pranks on those who deserve it and offers her own type of advice to people. This is Lloyd Alexander's funniest book ever. 5.Iron Ring - Young Tamar, Prince of Sundari, loses a dice game in which he bet his life. He must now journey to Mahurpa, the legendary kingdom, for the king to claim his life. Along the way he meets a gopi, a monkey, a snake, and many more creatures. He learns the true meaning of honor. "It is not the caste that brings honor to the man, it is the man who brings honor to his caste." Lloyd Alexander in the Iron Ring. Caste being class in society. 4.The Rope Trick - Lidi is the greatest magician in the world except for Ferramondo, which is why he must be the one to teach her the greatest trick. The Rope Trick. On her journey to find Ferramondo, she meets an orphan who quickly becomes part of her act, an outlaw, (and quite a handsome one at that) along with her long time friend. When Daniella, the orphan is kidnapped, it is up to them to save her. 3.The Book of Three (First book in the Prydain Chronicles) - When Taran, assistant pig-keeper embarks on a journey to find his oracle pig, Hen Wen, he meets the Horned King, Gwydion, Gurgi, and many others. He must choose from what is right and what he wants to do. 2. The Gawgon and the Boy - David is sick and is out of school. He gets in trouble and his parents find out that their aunt has all the qualifications to teach David. At first he thinks it will be bad, but who knew an old lady was a child at one point too? The Gawgon, called that after the gorgon, introduces him to Sherlock Holmes, Napoleon, Mona Lisa, the Real Gorgon, and so much more. He creates stories about the Gawgon interacting with people in history that she talked about. This is also my favorite book of all time. 1.The High King (Fifth and last book in the Prydain Chronicles) - Taran must raise an army to defeat the Cauldron Born. He must lead that army against such unfavorable odds, but does not give up. And in the end, make a final choice. He must use all the wisdom gained and decide one last time, do what he wants or do what is right. Taran5 (talk) 15:48, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Taran5